1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to visual processing apparatuses, visual processing methods, programs, recording media, display devices and integrated circuits. In particular, the present invention relates to visual processing apparatuses, visual processing methods, programs, recording media, display devices and integrated circuits, in which image adjustment is performed, so as to vary an effect of visual processing of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image processing devices that employ grayscale processing and image processing devices that employ spatial processing are known for improving the quality of the image signal of an original image.
In grayscale processing, a lookup table (hereinafter, abbreviated as “LUT”) is used to effect pixel value conversion for each target pixel, regardless of the pixels surrounding that target pixel, and is also known as gamma correction. For example, to enhance the contrast, pixel value conversion is performed using a LUT for enhancing grayscale levels that frequently appear in the original image. Examples of grayscale processing using a LUT include grayscale processing in which a single LUT is selected and used for an entire original image, and grayscale processing in which a LUT is selected and used for each of a plural number of image regions that are produced by partitioning the original image.
Spatial processing uses the value of a target pixel to be filtered and the value of surrounding pixels in order to convert the value of the target pixel. Image signals that have been spatially processed are used to enhance the contrast of the original image (for example, see Patent Citation 1).    Patent Citation 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,304